A day As Russia
by CherrySummer
Summary: You wake up, you groan and think, What? Why is the alarm going off, isn't it Saturday? Ugh! You think, A headache... you try to get up then...wait this isn't my room...Where am I? YES, you are Russia.
1. What?

Okay so ya. I don't own any of this...I wish I did though...It would be Nice .

XD so enjoy?

First time please be nice.

* * *

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

* * *

You wake up, you groan and think, _What? Why is the alarm going off, isn't it Saturday?_ You run your fingers through your hair and slam the off button on you alarm. You squeeze your eyes shut as a wave of pain ring through your head.

_Ugh! _You think, _A headache..__._ you try to get up and notice that your left leg is hurting. When you sit up you realize wait this isn't your room..._Where am I?_

You hope this is a sick trick that your not-so-friendly friend was playing on you and when you close your eyes that all this will be over. You close your eyes and hope this will be over in a few seconds and you mutter out "One...Two...Three".

Then you gasp at your own voice and wondered _Why it was so deep and husky today?_..._Have I caught a cold? Why do I hear a hint of an accent? And nope. I'm still here, how did I know this would happen? _you think, and let out a shake you head at that thought and decide to figure out the room.

The door wasn't locked and it looks just like regular room. _Just not my __**room**__, _you think. You decide to go to the wash room to see if there was mirror and water.

_I'm very thirsty...Y_ou think as you get up and limped towards the other door, you limped because it hurt a little to put to weight onto your left leg. As you stumble into the the bathroom you think, _Hey...I didn't hurt my left leg...whats going on? _

You gasp as you finally stumbled in front of the bathroom mirror the reflection staring back was handsome but not _you,_ you lean in closer and blink fast and think _Oh my-, oh God, oh my God, oh my God...Who am I? _

You feel like shooting yourself for thinking the last phrase and think _I know who __I __am for God sake!... Or do I? _You shake your head and think_ I need to know about who I am and how I got here before I'm stuck here! _

You quickly glance back at the mirror and find purple amethyst eyes stating back and semi-wave platinum blonde hair that was quite messyly swiped to one side and acted like side bangs even though it was not long enough.

You lifted you hand to your face and touched under neath you eye and let your index finger ghost down your cheek, you think _Ugh! How am I going to find out who this body belongs to?_

You think then deiced, _I need a name first! If I have a name I can find out who I am from the web and if this guy has a face-book I can find out what he dose or did for the passed few days!_ You wanted to scream like your crazy fan-girl sister but stopped you self by thinking, _What if I'm not alone? _

You shudder at that thought and then look back to the mirror and had to marvel at how toned this body was even though it was not yours, then you think, _Whats with the purple eyes? And why do they look so sad and worn? _You thought you saw a glimmer of hate and even insanity but you pushed that thought away and thought you imagined it.

You then glance down at your left leg and groaned. _No wonder it hurts_ you think the was bandages on it and you can see the blood seeping though despite the fact it looked like it is well bandaged. _I need to wash this out before it gets infected_ you think _and I need to find something to disinfect it..._

Carefully you unwrapped the bandages and dropped them into the sink and sat down on the rim of the bathtub. _Ouch!_ You think _How did I get such a bad cut? _

You limped back into the room and the time showed 6:30 on the dot. Your eyes scan the room for something to you on your leg for rubbing alcohol so you can disinfect the cut. It was already starting to look ugly, swollen at the sides of the gash. You picked up a bottle and it read "Pure 100% absolute VODKA"_. _

You cringe and think, _This is gonna hurt bad when I put this on my cut...If I have a bottle of this stuff in "__**my**__" room does it mean __**I**__ drink it? So many questions, need more answers!_ You were frustrated and accidentally rubbed the alcohol too hard onto the cut and cursed _Darn it!_ And hissed, tilting your head back and gasping,

"Ugh!" You mumble "That really hurt!"

You still can't get used to your new voice, _I think I'm rolling my "R's" too much._ Then you deiced to search for some cloth that you are going to use for some new bandages before you have to disinfect the gash again.

You limp to the closet in the room and hope there are some clothes that you aren't going to wear. You find a small white blouse and hope that it was a something you don't wear anymore and stared to rip it into stripes. You think as you wrapping the gash, _Should I go downstairs or stay in my __room?_

As you go to the door you notice a long trench coat on the floor you decide to pick it up _I wear this?_ You think, _might as well go through the pockets..._You try not to look guilty as you go though the long trench coat's pockets. _Why do I have a metal pole in here, and how the hell did that fit into my pocket? _

You sigh angrily and then bunched up your eye brows, _There is no logic in this! _Then looking very pissed you sat down and then you remember, _I never use to get so upset over such a small thing...whats going on? _

Then you think,_ I know exactly what going on, fist I wake up and find myself in a different body, second I don't know how to get out and third I think I'm going crazy over this that's whats happening!_

You feeling like crying and then fall back no to the bed and then you feel a bump underneath your blanket you consider not moving at all but the lump was bothering you so you decide to move the blankets aside to see what it was.

It was a simple tan scarf and then you hear a knock on the door and then your head jerk to the door and you think, _Oh crap!_

* * *

So review?

Yes, yes you are Russia.

Since they are loved please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to your self.

AN:Sorry I take a REALLY long time to update, so ya.


	2. Wait, Who I'm I?

It is not Mine...wish it was though.

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

* * *

You here a mumbling sound and then a soft voice speaks,  
"Г-н. Россия, вот ваш завтрак."

You almost jolt out of your bed but then realized _Hey, I think I know this language it sounds like Russian! _You think fast and decide to answer in English _as_ _If I have any chose, Y_ou think _I don't know Russian_. You say.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

The voice speaks again,

"Я ох, я здесь- I mean, uh...Here is you breakfast can I come in?" The Voice now sounded nervous and had a tinge of panic in it.

You answer in a light and airy voice and worked up a half fake smile and said,

"Sure." but couldn't help the sigh escaping your lips.

The door slowly swung open and a man shorter than you _I mean the body I'm in... _Came in and set a tray of food onto your bed side table, you thought the the "man" looked more like a teenager.

He has brown hair that is swiped to one side and quite long in the front, it almost looked like a layered bob cut. You also notice his sky blue eyes and a green military uniform. _A military uniform while I'm in a house?_ You think, _If that's not weird than what is?_

Then, the man with the military uniform asks,

"Mr. Russia, Are you...Uh...Um...Maybe practicing your English for Amerika-san?"

_Russia?Wait did he just call __**ME**__ Russia? _You think, _and Amercia-san? Who the heck is that? _You were dumbstruck for a moment and then said,

"Uh...yea! Yea! I'm Practicing my English for America... "

_So my name is__** Russia**? _You think, _That's not weird...Okay, maybe it is but you got to get more information out of this guy!_ You think, but just for a sec then say,

"What am I practicing my English for? Other than America I mean."

The blue eyed teen now looked a bit troubled and confused and leaned in towards you, and he studies your face and say,

"You are going to Florida, remember?"

His voice, now was quite thick with worry and fear, then continued to,

"To go the the world conference, remember?"

he paused and then said with a genuine puzzled face,

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale and bothered by something..."

Why his voice and fear and worry in it? You didn't know. But the fear was for himself and the worry was for you.

You decide to let him go back downstairs you never ate the food the blue eye boy brought, it was to Uh...Gross. You just drank the milk and realized it was quite cold out side and decided to finally put on a shirt.

You throw on a T-shirt and put on the only coat you could find, the long tan coloured trench coat and left everything that was in your pocket still in, yes even the metal poll.

You think I h_ave no idea what-so-ever it's for but I'm keeping it._ You thought about it for a little bit, then decide. I _wanted to bring that scarf with me...I swear that my body is craving that thing_. So you decide to bring it along too. Then heading dhow the stairs you notice something...What is it? you think, as you bend down to have a better look you hear,

"Don't move"

And feel something poking into your back.

* * *

LOL, Hope you guys like!

I really enjoy typing this! so yea! ~ =)

The Guy I was trying to describe was - **Lithuania**, Sorry if there was a mix up or confusion.

Translations!

Blame Google translate if it's wrong! I'm not Russian!

**Гн. Россия, вот ваш завтрак** = Mr. Russia, here's your breakfast

**Я ох, я здесь** = I uh, I'm here

EDIT:

LOL Uh, the thing poking into his back was a gun.


	3. McDonald's

Disclaimer - NOT Mine!

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Oh, crap! A gun! _You let your instincts that you didn't know you had kick in, you grab at the hand behind you that had the gun in it. And promptly you elbowed the man in the stomach and you flipped him over onto the ground by turning around and sat down on him, with his arm twisted behind his back and expected to see the gun in hand but,

_T__he hand it's...Empty?_ You sit on top of the man who allegedly had a gun You think, _So this guy really didn't have a gun so...He's only-_

"Owwww!" The guy underneath you exclaims underneath you.

"Ivan-san, _please_ get off me!" he turned around and then said,

"I don't have a gun! It was a joke!" he was now sounding kind of unnerve,

"Ivan-san! I was kidding, it me, America!" now he sounded kind of sacred and twisted his head to the side so he could see your face, but you could only see half of his and you think,

_What? So my name is Ivan now? I thought it was Russia! _You unconsciously shake you head and think, W_hat if Russia was my last name...Hmm, that would make sense right?...RIGHT? _

The you hear the person underneath you say,

"Ummm...Ivan? Please get off? We need to go to Florida on time or Iggy's gunna kill us if we're late."

You got off him and...

Then he continued to,

"I also lost Texas...Can you help he find it?"

The look on your face was priceless, you looked very genuinely confused and was thinking _WHAT THE HELL? How the HECK are we going to find Texas? Never mind that what is a Texas? How are we suppose to find it? I swear if he means to-_

"I can't see very well without it...Please help me find them?"

America said with a really cute look like you can't refuse to help,

and you say with a small smile,

"Sure, it's only fair."

He looked slightly confused then shrugged and then continued searching.

_Oh! _You think,_ Texas is a pair of glasses and he can't see well with out them! I get it now! _You silently congratulate yourself._Well I did knock them down, so I really should help, _then began helping by starting to scan the ground for a pair of glasses.

Then you realize, _Hey...why are all our names have to do with a country?_ You think about it for a little bit then,_ Could it be?-no, no it can't be._ Then as you where searching for the glasses, you heard a very enthusiastic,

"I Found it!"

You look at the teen with the dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes looking so happy, even it was only finding his glasses and can't help but smile and ruffle up his hair. The teen blushed but you didn't notice and you think, _What was his name again? America?_ And you say,

"America" You pronounce it precisely and accuracy "do you want to go down stairs? I need something to eat" You think about the food that the blue-eyed brown haired teen gave to yo and then later chucked out the window.

His eyes brightened up and said,

"McDonald's?"

You couldn't help but start to laugh.

* * *

LOL Sorry it's so short I can't come up with long stories before thy start to sound really bad,

T^T I wish i had the ability to write, Oh well, I Might decide to start to illustrated this story, it'll be fun.

I Hope this is not too confusing and...

Oh! I forgot

**Iggy** = England


	4. Phone call

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

Disclaimer - NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Where do the heck do I find a McDonald's? _You ask yourself _Oh well, I'll wish and pray that there 'll be map in the car or I could go and get one, and chances of that are not high or... I wonder where I'll find one?_

You decided that it would be to suspicious to ask for a map if you where in your own country... But _What if I wasn't in Russia?_ You think ..._even though I Russian._ No you decide quickly, _that boy, he spoke Russia so me so I mush be in Russia... Right?_

You say to America,

"I need to go to my room to- " Oomph you feel something crash into you, it was so...short. You thought it was a little kid, it was. As you notice it was a short kid with tears in eye and he was shaking so much..._Why was he so scared? _You could see that America was kind of shocked and then smiled then said,

"Hi! Latvia! It's so nice to see you again!"

_Excuse me?, _you think he shouted and pounced onto Latvia and gave him a rib-crushing hug, you obviously noticed that the Small boy _Latvia, _was still shaking and looked like he was going to cry like a two year old. You had a sneaking suspicion that if you didn't something to stop this that it would give you a massive headache later. _Well, better get moving_ you think.

"Amerika" you said, with quite the thick Russian ascent "Let him_ go_."

The other could clearly see you were annoyed and that seemed to scare him quite a bit then America did what you the told him to do, release the boy. Then the teen who brought you breakfast showed up with a other teen that had glasses they look surprised and very worried and started to speak, but that died within his mouth when you asked,

"Are you alright?"

The others gaped at you like you were someone else, _Well...I am someone else...I guess. _You quickly try to determent to set the situation right and said with a strained happy voice,

"Well we should leave for Florida right? Or well be lat for the..."_ Oh Firetruck!What was it called again? _"World conference!" _Yea, smooth_ you think will they notice that? Then America muttered under his breath,

"Forget McDonald's Lets just get to Florida." then he continued to "Stupid France asking me to take that stupid dare..."

and you heard him ranting on to something else unintelligible and walking toward the door the turned around one and he beckoned you to come toward him and the door. You deiced to follow him, _as if I have any choice_, you think as you glance back at the three teens they seem to shrink back at your glance as if they are, _afraid of me_..._am I scary? _You were left to ponder on your thoughts as you followed the American out of the house.

* * *

~:-:~

America's flash back

America was standing in front of the pay phone and shouting into it, "I do NOT want to be NICE to that Commie!"

"_Oui_, I understand but, " a pause "you do not want to have a another cold war, _non_?"

America bit on his lip and thought for a few second before replying "Well, if he stops being a dick and maybe I could try..."

"_Oui!Oui! _That's the spirit, I think that you guys will become good friends!"

America could feel himself punching France in the face when he got back but just said "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am older than you?"

"No!" America replayed quickly

"Because you love me?"

"Hell No!" America shouted back into the receiver and almost punched a hole thought the glass in the telephone booth.

"Calm down I was kidding,"

"..."America said nothing and glared at the phone, willing to travel to France.

"How about we make a bet?"

Now America was interested and said with a smirk that could be clearly heard in his voice "Now we're talking! What do I get if I be nice to that commie?"

"I week of good food?"

"I have Dunkin Donuts I mean, I have McDonald's "

"Hmmmm, a month supply of McDonald's hamburgers?"

"You paying?" Asked America

"Yup." another pause "_But!_ You have to be nice the Ivan the whole month,_comprendre__ Alfred_?"

"I understand you, but speak American!"

"..." Silence "Alfred?"

"Yea?" America answered,

"you speak _English_, not _American_."

"Riiiiiiight! I forgot!" America said embarrassed by the fact that he speaks English, and quicky changed his tone to confident when he said

"Well, your on and I totally will win that month supply of hamburgers!"

"_Oui,Oui_. Now off to Moscow you go!"

* * *

~:-:~

You follow America out into the drive way of your house and think _is that my car?_

* * *

LOL America's Flash back was with him and France on the phone, sorry if there was confusion,

Translations

Oui - Yes

Non - No

Comprendre - Comprehend

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- this is looking like a AmericaXRussia thing T^T sorry about it, it's not suppose to be one! It'll have all the charries in that after they get to the world meeting -hint hint-

Also Sorry about taking so long to update this thing! I was doing piano NYSSMA and drawing a story **Russian Roulette the American way **by : KukuCurryMaster, Once I;m done that i will put the pic up some how and you guys(and gals) can see it XD. LOL Hope this is long enough for ya!


	5. The Plane ride?

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 5

You look into the drive way and see one car that doesn't have the American flag on it and think, t_his that car has got to be mine, there's no way I would drive into Russia with an American flag on it unless I was American._ You notice that America was obviously American. So he MUST own that car. You agree with yourself and dug your hands into your pockets that housed your key to the car and...nothing. You try your other pocket and...nothing. _Holy Crap! I'm in trouble!_ you think. You turn to America and voice what you are dreadfully thinking.

"Umm, I lost my keys, could we maybe use your car?"

* * *

~:Time Lapse:~

You sigh and sit in the seat in the plane to Florida, _Finally! _Your seat was right next to the window it showed what it was like outside, a cold snowy day. _It also means that I have to walk passed who ever is siting next to me to get out_...You were so glad that American was **not** siting next to you, you swore that he could talk 24/7!

You briefly remember when he was driving to the air port (you had to skip lunch because you were running late) he was talking better than he was driving you constantly had to say things like: "Watch out for that car!" or "Oh my GOD!YOU JUST RAN OVER THAT GUY!" Just thinking about the energetic American gave you a headache. You try not it fidget while you wait for take off, with no luck.

The announcer just came on and said that we were twenty minuets form take off. You brighten up at the thought, _I might be alone and have nobody sit next to me?_ You had no such luck you might have a person that's even _more _annoying than America sit down next to you. 'She' was on the phone and said;

"So like, what's up?"

"Like OMG no way! He would like never do that, like that's so like totally horrible!"

You slowly turn around to see 'her' face, 'she' had a blonde hair accompanied with a bob cut and moss green eyes. You look and see the fight attendant going around to tell every one to turn off their phones and laptops.

You have no idea how much trouble was to come when...

The fight attendant came to your row and said "Ma'am, please turn off your phone. We are about to take off."

The 'girl' sitting next to you looked like 'she' was about to throw a fit and said "Are you like blind?" 'she' said to the fight attendant, "I am like, totally a guy!"

The fight attendant looked slightly shocked and said "My deepest apologies sir, but please turn off you phone."

The Guy still looked **very** angry but just turned off his phone and looked very pissed off.

You were really creeped out by the fact the person siting next to you was a guy, you start to think _Oh crap! That was a guy? Oh crap, oh crap , oh crap! I wish I was siting next to America instead! _You are shocked by the fact that you want to sit next to the American who talked 24/7._ But it's better to be in an awkward situation like this! _You try to ignore the guy beside you by pretending to sleep.

You had some time to gather your thoughts as the pilot voice chimed in with "Hello this is your Awesomeness speaking! We will land in about 10 hours, there are meals provided according to Russian time. We may experience some turbulence as we fly, it's normal, and nothing to worry..."

Hes voice fade and you decide, _there is lots of time to think it over, now that I think about it I am a bit tired..._

* * *

Ello! This is the author speaking! Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for take off because it's going to one wild ride with 'your Awesomeness' as you pilot!

I was first going to put the pilot as America but then that didn't work out to well because America went on the plane with you(Russia) , then the pilot became France, and I didn't like that because what the hell would France be doing in Russia?

But! now that it's Prussia and I like it, So...It's going to stay Prussia! LOL craziness and plane crashing ensured!

**PS! I NEED TIPS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY! Please mail me the tip or post it as a comment!**

Please R&R!


	6. Foodful thought

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

**Warning! There is mild curing in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

You awoke with a start and snapped you eyes open, you forget where you were for a moment and thought you were back at home but when you see a flash of blond hair accompanied with a loud energetic voice told you otherwise. _It's going to be a hell of a long day,_ you think.

"All right!" America shouted, "Hey, Commie, Oops." America corrected himself and then said, "I mean. Hey Russia, do you want to go to where I sit for a while? There is an empty seat beside mine."

You think to you self, _I'm not surprised, and if I do go to sit with him I will get away for this creepy girl, er-I mean boy, But! I will also have to face Amerika's constant spewing of random stuff...Well I think I'll go with America just a little bit to..._Then a chime interrupted your thoughts.

"Ladies and Gents! I, as your Awesomeness is happy to announce, it's meal time! Please return to you seats and our air flight attendances will provide you meals."

_Convenient timing! _You think, _Thank you! Your er-Awesomeness..._

You say to America,"Amerika, I'll go where you sit after the meal?"

"Sounds good to me." The teenage nation said with a shrug.

You were being served by a fight attendant that went by the name_ Francis_ and had a heavy french accent when he spoke English. You smile at him and then your left leg started to seize up, you instinctively grab your leg with both your hands, _Oh my fucking GOD it hurt!_ Was the only thought that possessed your mind. You went to get up but you didn't know why. You could barely walk on your left leg.

Francis said frenziedly, "Sir? Where are you going? Are you alright?"

You couldn't answer, the pain in you leg was too intense,the thoughts going through you head now was, _What did I do wrong? Was I not suppose to put Vodka on it? It was fine when I left the house...Why now?_ All the questions swarming like bees in you head made you dizzy. Why you finally opened you mouth to talk to the flight attendant all you got out was,

"I..." _am not feeling well._

And then darkness surrounded you once again.

* * *

~:Time Lapse:~

You woke up again to a throbbing headache and gingerly touched the source of the throb and winced at when touching the side of your head hurt even more, so you deiced not to touch your head. You are siting in a chair, then you start to look around. _Well, I'm still in the plane,_you think when you see the round window and puffy white clouds beneath them._ I just...don't know where I am...Once again. _You sigh and was about to get up, then the flight attendant _Francis_ you mentally remember appeared and said.

"Russia, what did you do to your leg?" Francis said in a tired and worried voice.

You flinched visibly. You didn't answer, you miserably think _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!_ But you got this horrible feeling like a caught cheating on the test and now you get that guilty kind of feeling after you cheat and you mumble in a small voice,

"I don't know."

"What?" Francis said, then he proceeded to narrow his eyes in suspicion and said,

"Ivan! What did you do?"

You eyes Widen with surprise. _He was addressing me right? _You think, Then as you where thinking, a voice in your head interrupted your thoughts, a voice that certainly was not you own and it said.** Just say it's nothing!**

* * *

Hello! This is the author! I would like to thank everybody for reading these things I like to write for fun! :3 I spend my spare time drawing, writing and reading! **I am terribly sorry I didn't get to work on this in such a long time**, I had so many state tests and things like that, over the summer I will defiantly write more! I would also like to thank **The Penguin Otaku** for some really awesome ideas!

Anyways Just to clear things up, if you don't remember.

At the beginning of the story you found out your left leg had a huge gash in it and it didn't affect you until now just to cause trouble. And the bold words in the story is the other Russia, I made it that way because I always thought Russia is Bipolar or has Multiple personality disorder. So the bold words is you other personality! Have fun and sit tight! becasue in the next chapter you going to think your going CRAZY!

**PS! I STILL NEED TIPS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY! Please mail me the tip or post it as a comment!**

**Please R&R!**


	7. New Friends are always welcomed!

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

**Bold – Voice's voice**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

You say in a tired voice,

"It's nothing," pause "can I please go to my seat now?"

You had a sneaking suspicion that you knew Francis before...

**You know.**

_I do? How? How did I end up here? Lost memories? Body switch? What?_

**Ummm...Lets go with Lost memories.**

_But you and I know that's not the case! _

The French man looked unconvinced and said "Yes, but let me look at your leg first, to see if it's not infected."

Francis won, you let him check your leg, you were neither hindering or helping him you just kind of zoned out and Francis was considerate enough (unlike another certain blonde) to leave you alone in your deep trench of thoughts.

You think, _Maybe I could talk to the voice, It could help tell me who I am! Or who's body this is..._

**No, I can't do that.**

_Why Not?_

**Because I have strict orders from above to not speak to you! And I've already broken it!**

_Well, Since you already broke it can you help me?And who is the people 'From above?'_

**What, are you talking to yourself now? You are insane to listen to me, you know.**

"BUT I HAVE NOBODY ELSE! "You scream out loud by accident and everyone, including Francis look at you like you were insane. _Might as well be, _you think.

Francis leaned in next to your ear and whispered "I have no idea what is going on, but you better do something about it."

_Don't you think if I knew something I would do something about it! _you mentally scream at the flight attendant with wavy blonde hair.

You act as if he never said that and said "Are finished cleaning my leg now? I need to go see Amerika."

Francis looked like he was about to explode because there was something that you where keeping from him, but you didn't even know what you where hiding from him! You saw that look and just whispered,

"I'm sorry."

You didn't see the anger melt from Francis' face and was replaced by confusion and regret for snapping at you.

**Real smooth, **_he_ said with heavy sarcasm and you could hear the smirk in his voice

You think,_ There might be a good reason why I have no clue who I am...Maybe this person, Russia, wanted to erase a memory, because he knew a secret and that he knew it would be better if he didn't know it at all...and then he went and did made something that would erase your memory, but the experiment went wrong! And he some how got replaced with me! _

**Wrong! **

_How do you know?_

**Because, I do.**

_And how do I know your not lying?_

**You don't, So you'll have to _trust_ me.**

You didn't like what he just said but he was right...It was like adding fuel to the fire and you know that won't help put out a fire. Then the godforsaken voice spoke again,

**Two wrongs don't make a right~!** _He_ sang out

You decide to ignore any other thing said by the voice because he was making you mad and lose your temper. _And something about him just can't be trusted_...You think

You sigh and look at your watch and see that it's after lunch already and slowly limp to where America was sitting and plop down next to him in the empty seat and was tempted to say _'I'm not really who you think I am_!' But you knew better, you always did.

* * *

**AN:** Hello! You guys! Thanks for sticking with me! You have now gone pretty insane, I was going to write this story with a comical touch, but I think it got kind of serious...Oh well! I still hope you guys like it~! I will update more because simply, I have more time!

Lots of you guys have been asking my where Russia is, I might make a little thing/chapter on that about him, but I doubt that I will have the time to write it, because it will have like no plot line, but then again, this story totally has no plot line, it actually started with a question I asked myself;

**"What the hell would you do if you were Russia for a day?"**

_My Answer:"Nuke America!"_

**What are your answers?**

**Write them in the R&R!**

**And I still need Ideas!**


	8. The Real Russia

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

**Bold – Voice's voice**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, SOME OF THEM ARE IMPORTANT EVEN IF THEY DON'T SEEM LIKE IT! Thanks form your author!**

* * *

I woke up and see sunlight and hear birds chirping and I swear I can see the perfect rainbows and happy butterflies fluttering around when me when I sat up in bed. _Wait, sunlight? It's in the Winter! General Winter would never allow sunlight in the Winter!_

Then I notice that my leg didn't hurt at all anymore. I narrowed my eyes, and then it hit me like a bucket of cold water. _It's a trap! What A fool I've been!_ I sprang up in the bed rushed to the door and noticed that the room was perfectly safe, no traps, no guns and no crazy Americans going to shoot at me.

There was an alarm clock beside my, the bed I was sleeping in it read 7:00AM sharp, _Why is it so early and not cold?_ I noticed that I was only in boxers and a t-shirt. _This is so odd_ I thought...

To confirm the suspicion about my leg wound not being there anymore, I sat down in the bed that is now so foreign to me and checked my left leg... I repeated that phrase a couple if times before noticing that there's not only no scaring of the wound, a telltale sign of a healed wound, but it was like I never got the gash in the first place. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

Then I rushed to the bathroom just to realize what I have feared was correct. _Who am I?_ The reflection staring back at me in the mirror was a couple inches shorter but a whole heck lot younger than me. It looked barley eighteen.

I began to think. This is when it hit me. _He_ wasn't with me anymore, not questioning my every decision, not mocking me when I wrong, not keeping me up all night, not making me feel so guilty of the the _things_ I did,and I still remember every single name...

The main reason I fake that smile and put on that mask laughed that hollow echos of laughter that only sounded of pain, defeat and sorrow. The only reason I vowed to keep my sanity, was because of the promises _he_ promised, and the Cold War was only a taste of he could do, what he could make of this world.

Even thought I hated America, I hated myself even more, I've tried to kill myself so many time I've lost count, and realized when I was blacked out I could be controlled my _him_, I stopped doing it. Immediately. I only found this out after I noticed I woke up in different placed I killed myself. Latvia and Lithuania would be so scared of me when I got back. Like they've seen the devil. _I am the devil to them._

At first I thought it was my imagination (no pun intended). That I was making _Him_ up, you can only pretend for so long. The last straw was during the Cold War when a very panicky and nervous German told me this.

"I built the _weapons_ you asked me to, I can't keep them in my country because of all the Americans, when will you pick them up?"

I didn't know what to say, but I know who did it. Me. _Him_. I did it, so I had to finish the job. I shuddered at going down memory lane, something that didn't happen very often. The only reason I cut out my own heart, the only reason I can't cry, was to not only keep the world from me, but myself from me.

* * *

**AN:**Dun Dun Dun! I hope that shed a little light on where "the real" Russia when and his problem with his figment if imagination! I think that this was more of Russia's past then where he was right now but it kinda just turned out that way when I tryed to type up my thoughts, which never turn out right for some reason or another.

I know that I used "I" for Russia instead of "You" , I changed the prospective for Russia becuase you are not him right now. He is you! (If that made any sense at all.)

I know that "the real" Russia seems a little insane but I wanted him to sound like a victim of him self rather than just a plain mean abuser that treat the Baltics like crap. I really don't like those stories (no offence intended!) becasue I don't think Russia is so heartless, even though he doesn't really have a heart. (And again I'm sorry if I rather suck at explaining things)

Okay, this got werid really fast! Sorry people! I will try to write longer chapters!


	9. MAYDAY!

_Italics - Your thoughts_

Normal - Printing is actions, speech and stuff.

Bold – Voice's voice

* * *

**Chapter 9**

You look outside the window, America said he was "heroically" letting have the window seat, all you see is puffy white, marshmallow like clouds floating pass your circular window. It was peaceful, or as peaceful as it could get with America Sitting next to you. You quietly wonder when this plane flight is going to end when you start hearing the loud long beeping of sirens and "Your awesomeness's" voice with panic say,

"May Day! May Day!" "This aircraft is going down, please follow the yellow and black tape lines towards the exits."

"Huh?" that was the only thing you got to voice out before America yelled out,

"I'll SAVE EVERYONE!" dramatic pause, "Because...I'm the HERO!"

America rushes into the already chaotic and disorganized aisles and you only got one step into the aisles before you already bump into something... He was shorter that you by a good half foot and was wearing what looked like the captain's hat and the outfit to go with it.

When the said shorter man bumped into, you thought that he look pissed for a second then he opened his eyes with shock, you didn't know the other reason was fear.

You look at the shorter man, he had a shock a silvery white hair, you wonder for a second why that doesn't make him seem old, and had bright red eyes. _Maybe he's albino?_ He was going to turn around and leave, sneaky you might add, before you gently place you hand on his shoulder. You don't really know what made you do that or made you say,

"Where do you think your going?" _What the hell am I doing! What is this! Muscle spasm? Muscle Memory*?_

You kind of forgot _to_ _think __**before**__ you talk... _The Albino man turned slowly back towards you, he was breaking out in cold sweat, you didn't have a clue why.

"Uhhh..." was all the albino had time to say before another flight attendant ran towards with you and rushed out in one breath

"Captain! This Aircraft is going to land in the ocean!"

The albino seemed to get his calm back you quickly let go of his shoulder and he called out an order "Get all the life rafts ready!"

"Um..." You say "Captain...You are supposed to fly this aircraft, correct?"

"..." All you revived was silence form the white haired man and he started to break out in cold seat again,

"I set it in auto-pilot?" he said nervously

After a somewhat awkward silence you decide to say fear fully..."Where's America?"

* * *

* **Muscle Memory** - It's said that it's something you do so often you just do it without thinking about it, It's like reflects, you know to stop touching a hot stove top and to take a breath every few seconds.

**AN**: Another Rant I Guess?This is **kinda important** so, Read it...Please? Dunno, Whoever actually listens to me gets something awesome! This is **not unlike a filler** chapter for you(Russia) and the next chapter will be a total plane-wreck! (Get it? Ship-wreck? Plane-Wreck? No? Okay on with the show.)

I think you guys already know who this mysterious "Your Awesomeness" and "Your Captain" is HINT HINT he's the same person as this "albino" man! XD LOL I love to torture my characters...

Anyways back on topic, The next chapter will be a new years special (or so I hope.) and hope to see you then! I feel like I'm forgetting something important, but it mush not be because I forgot about it... ^_^' Oh well!

Again, I'm sorry for being REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE!

**Thanks for listening to me rant and please R&R!**


End file.
